elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ysolda
Ysolda is a female Nord found in Whiterun, commonly near Dragonsreach and the Marketplace. Ysolda is a candidate for marriage after her quest. See her quest page for mammoth tusk locations. Interactions Ysolda requests that the Dragonborn find her a Mammoth's tusk, which she needs in order to give to a Khajiit caravaneer. Doing so will increase Speech. However, if the Dragonborn's speech level is already 100, the Dragonborn cannot complete the quest. A Night to Remember Ysolda can be involved in the quest A Night to Remember, and is one of the possible characters that gives the Dragonborn the wedding ring. This can still occur if the player is married to her, and she does not have any problem letting the Dragonborn borrow her wedding ring for someone else. Due to Radiant A.I. this will not always be the case. After completing the quest, players have a difficult time finding Ysolda. She will usually turn up at the Temple of Mara in Riften if the Dragonborn continues searching. Rescue Mission Ysolda can also be involved in the Companions quest Rescue Mission, and is one of the possible characters that the Dragonborn must rescue however due to Radiant A.I she may not be involved in the quest. {C Quests *A Night to Remember *Rescue Mission Personality Ysolda comes across as a bargain hunter and keen tradeswoman, yet her personality seems quite friendly, if a little nosy. She sometimes makes (accidentally) cutting comments. She begins to like the Dragonborn after they get her the Mammoth's Tusk, and says things such as "it's a fine day with you around". She has conversations with Carlotta Valentia, Nazeem, Olfina Grey-Mane and Anoriath, whilst in the market square. Most of these are quite friendly, although she exchanges a few hostile words with Olfina and Nazeem. Sleeping Tree Sap If the Dragonborn travels to Sleeping Tree Camp and enters Sleeping Tree Cave, a dead Orc will have a note from Ysolda about Sleeping Tree Sap. Married or not, the Dragonborn can confront her about it, in return she will offer 150 gold for every bottle bought to her, as her previous dealer is dead. This is a good source of some extra gold. The tree can be harvested for it, apart from Khajiit Traders, and some other merchants. Trivia *If the Dragonborn drops the Amulet of Mara in front of Ysolda, she will ask for it back. *PS3 - In the latest patch, the Dragonborn can get the mammoth tusk task if the speech skill is 100. *Ysolda wears her default clothes and does not change into anything given to her when reverse pickpocketed. *She says she wishes to buy the Bannered Mare from Hulda, and if Hulda is she killed, Ysolda does take over as landlady. However, she will still talk about wanting to buy it. Schedule * Goes home at 12 am **Goes to sleep at 12 am **Wakes up at 8 am *Browses the Market from 9 am to 3pm *Walks around Whiterun, (particularly up to Dragonsreach and around the Plains District), from 4 pm - 8 pm *In the Bannered Mare from 9 pm to 12am Bugs *If married, a bug might occur where the Dragonborn will find themself unable to sleep or wait in her house. They can still obtain the Lover's Comfort buff by renting a room in the Bannered Mare while she's in it. *Ysolda may die or vanish randomly. *Upon Ysolda's death, when married, her inheritance may not appear. *If Hulda dies and Ysolda takes her place at The Bannered Mare, she will still speak about buying the inn. Ysolda will also not gain the speech dialogue to sell items once she owns The Bannered Mare. *Also, if Ysolda takes over The Bannered Mare, The Dragonborn can say that he/she would like to rent a room. In spite of renting the room & taking 10 gold, the room will not be yours. This bug does not happen every time and the circumstances for it to happen are unknown. *Sometimes the Dragonborn will find that Ysolda will not offer her quest. This happens if the Dragonborn has an active quest with Lami, Captain Aldis, Rustleif, Siddgeir, or Torbjorn Shatter-Shield; upon completion of any of their quests Ysolda's quests becomes available again. *She will stop cooking meals for her Dragonborn spouse after a few times. *As of patch 1.5, she cannot be killed even after completing A Night to Remember unlike most NPCs who can be killed after completing the quests associated with them. Category:Nords Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Females Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters